Natsume's Own Manga
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Natsume made his own manga to indirectly tell Mikan his feelings, but then, here comes a new student who seems to be interested in D Cup girls,fortunately and unfortunately, Mikan IS a D cup. What'll happen? I made some changes so please read again
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Natsume made his own manga to indirectly tell Mikan his feelings, but then, here comes a new student who seems to be interested in D-Cup girls,fortunately and unfortunately, Mikan IS a D-cup. What'll happen?

Chapter 1

As usual, a certain flamecaster is in his territory, the Sakura tree, reading his oh-so-beloved manga, though, his mind is not on his manga but on a certain cheerful brunette.

It's been 7 years and yet, he still can't confess his feelings to her and yes, he admitted that he is a coward.

'How could I express my feelings to her?'

..--Natsume's Mind Theater--..

Make a bento for her?

Natsume fed a shrimp tempura on a sick Mikan.

"Oh, it's hot" Mikan said.

"Huh? But it's already cold?" Natsume said, confused.

"No, it's hot with your love" Mikan said blushing.

NO! It's overreacting!

What else?

Tell her I love you?

"Mikan, I love you" Natsume confessed.

"I love you too, Natsume!" Mikan said, blushing.

NO! NO! NO! Much more overreacting!

Dammit! It's useless!

..--End of Natsume's Mind Theater--..

He shrugged off all his formidable, exuberant and sordid ways of expressing and made his way to central town, Ruka is waiting for him there.

-Central Town-

"Natsume! Here!" a voice called out, and he recognized this voice, it belongs to...

"Ruka" Natsume nodded as he approached.

They were in a cafe in Central Town, Natsume decided to accompany Ruka in buying what he needs for his pet animals.

"what would you like to order, sir?" The waiter said.

"cola" Natsume replied shortly and the waiter went to get his order.

"Nat-" Ruka was about to say out when he was cut off short by an annoying voice that attracted the customers of the whole cafe.

"Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!" a voice shrieked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Keep your voice down you baka, you're attracting too much attention and embarrassing us" a stoic voice said.

"Hidoi, Hotaru!" Mikan said as she rubbed her head where the Baka Gun had hit.

"Mikan,Imai, what brings you here?" Ruka asked.

"The idiot's hungry" Hotaru replied.

"Glutton" Natsume said lowly but loud enough for Mikan to hear it.

"Natsume!!! Who's the glutton here?" Mikan reacted.

"Who else?"

Mikan was about to retort back when a manly voice from the man of the other table said to her...

"Someone gave me her published book to express to me that she loves me, but then, it's no use, she's an A-Cup"

Because of the phrase 'A-Cup', Natsume smirked and Mikan blushed.

"Girls that I like are those with cup D, just like you." the man with yellow hair and green eyes said as he approached Mikan.

"Hajimemashite,ore wa, Kyousuke Imadori." he said as he bowed down and kissed Mikan's hand. The audiences who witnessed just gasped and gawked in awe.

Mikan's face is now as red as a tomato, he dared to bluntly kiss her hand, and in front of public!

Suddenly, it became hot.

"I..I.." Mikan can't think clearly right now and she fainted.

Fortunately, she was catched by Imadori before she fell on the ground and Natsume was dead furious, how could this man that they had just seen now confess to Mikan just like that? When he can't even say that to her even though 7 years had past.

Imadori carried Mikan but then Natsume disagreed.

"Get your filthy hands off her you perv, how dare you besmirch my eyes." he said coolly and snatched Mikan from him.

'This is going to get interesting.' Hotaru smirked and followed Natsume, followed by Ruka.

The girls that has seen Natsume carrying Mikan in bridal style were driving them crazy.

But a glare from Natsume is enough for them to shut up, and if his glare is not enough, what's the use of Hotaru's eyes?

While carrying Mikan, he was deep in his thoughts and all the things that that Imadori said were playing endlessly in his mind.

Then it hit him!

"Someone gave me her published book to express to me that she loves me, but then, it's no use, she's an A-Cup"

What if he'll publish a book also to express his feelings to Mikan?

'No, it's no use. There's no way that that idiot will read a book' a certain part of his brain said..

Then his manga fell off from his pocket. Ruka got it and said that he'll just carry the manga for him.

Then it hit him again!

If not a book, then a manga! Surely, she would read such kind.

'Yosh, plan begins tomorrow' he thought triumphantly as he continued to carry Mikan to the Infirmary.

-  
Minna-san, I changed 8 years to 7 years... Why? Secret

So how was that? Should I continue or not?

Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice

Happy New Year to all of you, especially to my friends here...

Natsume's manga here would refer to each episode or chapter in the original manga. For example, Episode 1 in the real anime would be Natsume's 1st Chapter of his manga. The only difference is that, he changed the names. Please bear with me.  
Also, in the real anime/manga, the scene wherein there is Luna is not included in his manga.

Chapter 2- The agreement and the new student...

It was very early in the morning, particularly, 4am in the morning. It's still 4 hours early for school when someone knocked on our inventor's room.

Hotaru at first didn't bother the noise, but it kept on pestering her and she can't sleep so she has no choice but to entertain the certain intruder.

She first brought her Baka Gun and planned to beat him or her black and blue for interrupting her peaceful slumber.

She opened her door and fired endlessly, fortunately, with the man's fast reflexes, he was able to dodge it all without even crumpling his clothes.

She ceased fire when she realized who it was.

"Imai", he said in a busiess-like manner.

"Hyuuga, state your business quickly.". with the same business tone as his.

"I'm here to do business"

With this, Hotaru's eyes glinted with dollar signs and immediately closed the door.

"State it"

Natsume then shoved her a piece of paper, or shall I say, a contract.

It stated.

1. Coloring my manga will earn you 250 rabbits per session.

2. Saying this kind of information to anyone would mean that this contract would be considered invalid. You will return me the money that I paid you and I'll return the colors that you used to color my manga.

3. Meetings would be held in my room.

4. Work will start tomorrow, after classes.

"Nice offer you got here, Hyuuga" Hotaru said then she, without hesitation, signed.

"Yoroshiko" they said together as they shaked hands.

"So what's the big idea? Making a manga all of a sudden"

"I don't think this concerns you, Imai."

"Then if you won't tell me then I'm afraid I'll have to back out."

"It's like you could, you already signed it."

With this, Natsume set off, letting Hotaru hide thier contract.

He then went to his room to start drawing, there's still much time anyway.

He then drafted the scene when they first met, when her panties where scene and when she was accepted on the school.

Surprisingly, he's not bad and drawing and he drawed the faces pretty good, he made variations though, so it wouldn't be that obvious.

The drawing was done, the only thing needed to complete it are the words and it needs to be colored.

He looked at his clock and saw that it was 7:45...

Perfect, Polka should have been awake by now, all I need is to bump her.

He smirked at the thought as he left his room and went to stay at his 'station'.

Mikan just got out of the infirmary yesterday, findings said that she suffered from so much shock that's why she fainted.

It's all the fault of that perverted guy with yellow hair.

Just the thought of it makes his head hot. What if Mikan falls for him?

..--Natsume's Mind Theater--..

"Mikan-chan, I really love you, especially that D-Cup of yours." Imadori said.

"Love it more, Imadori-kun, cause I love you too" said a blushing Mikan.

..--End of Natsume's Mind Theater--..

Just the thought of it want's him to vomit and sent him chills to his spine.

He was deep in his thoughts when a shrilly voice echoed through the corridors.

"I'm laaaaate"

'Here she is' he thought as he ' stationed' himself and waited for the blessing of God.

3

2

1

BUMP!

His accuracy never fails to ammuse himself as a certain idiot landed on top of him.

"Stop seducing me, polka" he said evilly.

"Who would want to seduce you?" Mikan said hastily as she tried to stand up from their awkward positions.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Stop dreaming, jerk!" she retorted then remembered the time and set off to class. Natsume followed suit.

-

Narumi entered the class and the class settled down.

"Class, today we have a new student." he said.

There was a great murmur in class, how could he still enter in the academy when they were already 17?

It's a bit suspicious.

"Please enter", Narumi said and the door opened.

A guy with yello hair and green eyes entered the room. He scanned the class and found what he searched.

"Mi-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!" he said as he flew towards her to hug her.

Yes, it was Imadori.

When he was halfway, a barrier of fire suddenly appeared in the midst of him and his eyelashes were burned and he dropped into the cold, hard floor.

The students were shocked, some gasped at what they saw.

However, they remained silent, knowing that Natsume has got something to do with it.

"Well, it seems that he is already familiar around here, so please introduce yourself in front please." Narumi said.

Imadori, who just recovered from shock, was in awe to know what alice students could do.

"I'm Kyousuke Imadori, nice to meet you all" he introduced himself.

-----------------------------------

That's it, i'm getting tired already.

Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Natsume makes a manga for confession to Mikan, so he asks Hotaru's help.Mikan thought that they were together, so Mikan seeks comfort on Ruka, Natsume on the other hand, thought that they are also together. A new student who is interested in D Cup. What now?

Thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate it.

I am sorry to those who I disappointed...ü

Sorry if I didn't meet up with your expectations...

Anyways, please let those reviews coming'...

It will really help a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and School Rumble's Imadori Kyousuke.

**Chapter 3- The start of the misunderstandings.**

"I'm Kyousuke Imadori; my Alice is the Alice of making flowers. Just like this..." he said as he again approached Mikan and made a bouquet of roses out of thin air.

The class 'oohed' and 'aaahed' at how sweet of a man he could be.

"For you, Hime-san (Princess)" he said sweetly that made Mikan blush a hundred shades of red.

This is the first time that a man offered a flower to her, no, specifically, a bouquet of flowers!

The truth is, many young and aspiring teens, it is not a matter if it is a man or a lesbian are very willing to give a bunch of flowers to her. Then thanks to a certain flame caster, they are all gone.

"Hajimete desu... (This is the first time)" Mikan stuttered.

Mikan is in her own trance when Natsume instantly burned the flowers.

"What the heck was that for?!" Mikan said angrily as she snapped out of her trance.

This is her first time to be offered flowers by a man, and he burned it just like that?!

"My nose itches because of those pesky flowers." Natsume lied barely as he scratched his nose.

"Daijoubou, Hime-san. I could make one for you again," Imadori said.

"Ita daro (I said it, right?) That my nose itches because of FLOWERS," Natsume said, stressing the word 'flowers' with a matching glare.

Just when the tension was growing, Mr. Narumi broke it.

"Uhmm... ma ma, Jinno-sensei would be on his way now. Please take good care of Imadori-kun. Adieu" Narumi said as he exited the classroom, Jinno entered the class, and they settled down.

-

The class ended with no trouble so far. Now that you remember it, this would be the day that Natsume's contract with Hotaru would begin. Therefore, he hurried his way to his room only to find Hotaru waiting at his door already.

"Time is gold, Hyuuga," Hotaru said shortly.

"Hn." he replied shortly, ignoring the message that Hotaru is trying to bring. Of course, she would not bother to hurt Hyuuga; after all, this is business that we are talking right now.

He is the client, and customers are always right.

"Whatever, should we start now or what?" Hotaru said impatiently.

Natsume just stayed quiet as he opened his door and let her in with him following suit.

-----

Mikan was baking cookies and is intending to share some.

"Hmmm. smells delicious!" she said happily, as she smelled the aroma of her freshly baked cookies.

She then ate one and made packs for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume.

"Kampeki da! (It's perfect!)" She praised her work as she admired the packs that she made for them.

She went into Anna's, Nonoko's, Yuu's and Ruka's room and gave them her baked cookies.

"Arigatou, Mikan" Ruka thanked and felt great.

"You're welcome Ruka, I shall go then." Mikan said as she ran away while waving goodbye to Ruka.

'Now, it's Hotaru's and Natsume's cookies that are left.' she said to herself and went to Natsume's room, where she is nearer right now.

When Natsume's room was in her sight, she saw Hotaru.

"Hota...!" she stopped dead when she saw that Hotaru went inside Natsume's room with him, following her.

She did not know why, but she felt as though a sharp knife just stabbed her heart.

She unconsciously dropped her cookies.

"Hotaru..." she murmured slowly.

_'I didn't know that you liked Natsume in the first place. Why is it like this? There is no blood but then it hurts_' she thought as she grasped her chest wherein her heart resides.

---------------------------------------------

Please review.

ü


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those reviewed and I am really really sorry for the late update. It is just that I am so busy and all...

So now, I am here to bring you the fourth chapter of this story...

Disclaimer: You know the drill┘

Previous Chapter:

'Now, it's Hotaru's and Natsume's cookies that are left.' she said to herself and went to Natsume's room, where she is nearer right now.

When Natsume's room was in her sight, she saw Hotaru.

"Hota...!" she stopped dead when she saw that Hotaru went inside Natsume's room with him, following her.

She did not know why, but she felt as though a sharp knife just stabbed her heart.

She unconsciously dropped her cookies.

"Hotaru..." she murmured slowly.

'I didn't know that you liked Natsume in the first place. Why is it like this? There is no blood but then it hurts' she thought as she grasped her chest wherein her heart resides.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- More misunderstandings...

Mikan stared at the door for two whole minutes, probably, still cannot believe of the scene that she just witnessed. There could be many reasons, but then, Natsume did not even let Mikan to get inside his room the last time. So how could Hotaru enter Natsume's room easily?

Could it be...?

Natsume likes Hotaru.

'NNOOOO!▓ Mikan screamed in her head and began thinking insane thoughts about Hotaru and Natsume...

--Mikan's Mind Theatre-  
"Oohh... Don't touch that Natsume..." Hotaru hissed hotly.

"You can't pretend you don't like it, baby" Natsume said sweetly...

--End of Mikan's Mind Theatre-  
"WAAAAAHHHH!■ Mikan tried to push away all those sinister thoughts.

She picked up the cookies she dropped and decided to deliver Hotaru's cookies on her laboratory. And probably eat the cookies that was supposed to be for Natsume.

So she made her way to Hotaru's room and left the cookies at Hotaru's desk.

She then was confused on where she would be going...

She then decided to go to the grounds and eat the cookies below the trees.

When she was now sitting under the tree, she found Imadori, and thought that she would just give him the cookies.

"Hey, Imadori!" Mikan shouted as she ran near him.

Imadori looked back to see the person calling him and planted a huge smile on his face when she saw that Mikan is the one calling him.

However, what caught his attention the most was not entirely Mikan, but a part of Mikan that is particularly bouncing.

A clue...

She was running...

D-Cup...

"Miiikkkkaaaannn---cchhhaaannn!■ Imadori said dramatically with a maniac smile on his place as he jumped from his place to hug Mikan.

Unexpectedly, a shield of fire appeared before his eyes that stopped him in his tracks and he fell face forward into the ground.

"Imadori! Daijoubo?" Mikan said worriedly as she hurried over him.

"What was that?" Imadori said, confused.

Even Mikan was confused. (Dense)

"How come a fire just appeared just like that?" Imadori asked.

"Maybe some students pulling some pranks, anyways, let's get inside. And oh, these are for you." Mikan said, smiling.

Imadori returned her smile with his smile and her cookies with a bouquet of roses that he conjured out of thin air.

Suddenly, the temperature risen.

"Don't you think it's getting hot?" Mikan said to Imadori, who is also confused.

"Yeah, I think it's time that we should go back inside." Imadori said as he led Mikan inside the school, with his hand on her waist. Making it look like they are lovers.

Then again, there is a drastic change in the temperature around.

Mikan and Imadori both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in confusion.

Will there be a Lunar Eclipse this night?

What's the connection?

They laughed at each other as though they just read their minds.

In addition, before they went inside the school building, Imadori neared his face on her ears as though they are doing PDA.

"Thanks for the cookies..." Imadori whispered softly.

"Oh it's nothing..." Mikan said as she blushed and shrugged Imadori's hand off her waist.

"Ja ne..." Mikan bid farewell to Imadori.

"Kyotskete (Take Care)"Imadori replied.

Unaware of it, a pair of crimson eyes was watching them the whole time and took the scenes that he witnessed earlier seriously...

Damn it! Why didn't she made cookies for me? Dammit...

---------------------------------------------------------

Review please.  
The more reviews the better.  
Constructive criticisms are welcome while flames are...well, off-bounds?

Hehehehe 


End file.
